Say it Ain't So
by CinnyMon
Summary: Kirk's been keeping a secret for two months, and not the kind that you want to keep. Reaper!Bones/Kirk. Rated for abuse and slight language.


This was from the St_Xi_Kink Meme; _Kirk has an abusive lover, and Bones stumbles upon Kirk being beaten. Enraged, he kicks the shit out of the abuser. H/C needed and bonus points for Reaper!Bones._

First Star Trek work uploaded here, so be nice ;D

And to clear things up, Reaper is another character that Karl Urban (Leonard McCoy) played in another movie _Doom_. I like to combine the two. :3

--

_He's late!_

Bones _knows_ something isn't right. Reaper, inside him, is stirring restlessly, pacing like a wary lion. He feels the need to beat something. They both do. Jim was scheduled to meet them, well McCoy, in the Academy Library Room, almost twenty minutes ago. Huffing, McCoy tries to make himself comfortable, but his mind is restless as Reaper snaps, _Where is the human?_

"I _don't know_." Bones hisses back. If anyone heard him, they'd think that he was crazy for talking to himself. But he's not; it's John talking back to him -- his 'other' self.

_Find him. _

"Why do you care about Jim so much?" He whispers, opening a thick leather book. He props it up in front of his face to shield his mouth; he glances over the words briefly, only to realize he's reading the dictionary. Great, not conspicuous at _all_.

_He's different..._

"You can say that twice,"

_He's different._ Reaper repeats in a deadpan.

"Okay, smart ass."

It's quiet in McCoy's head, and for a moment, he thinks that Reaper went back to sleep. _Call him, _demands his other self.

"No, Jim's a big boy, he can handle himself." McCoy flips a page, growing bored of his choice in reading, "Besides," He mutters, "He's probably caught up in his...schoolwork or something."

_CALL HIM._ Reaper demands again.

McCoy sighs rather dramatically, drawing attention to himself courtesy of a few young ensigns, and sets down the book. "You know," McCoy talks as he begins to walk, "You're just as bad as Jocelyn."

_She was a horrible woman!_ Reaper spits, _Don't you ever compare me to __**her!**_

McCoy stifles a laugh. Sometimes it was fun to have John in his head. Other times, when he was raging like a beast...well, those moments were better left unsaid. Jim's dorm, thank god, is in the same complex as the library, so Leonard doesn't have to walk far; just up _six flights_ of stairs.

When he reached the door, slightly out of breath, he pauses. In his head, Reaper bristles like an angry dog, _"Danger! Bad!_ He warns, his primeval instincts kicking in. McCoy braces himself and opens the door a crack. The verbal onslaught hits him before he can see it, but if it was anything like what he was hearing, then he didn't want to see.

"-er! You were going off with him weren't you?"

"And what if I _was_? Hunh? You don't _own_ me, Trevor!"

There is the unmistakable sound of someone punching flesh, and he can hear Jim grunt in pain. Something shatters, and Leonard flinches.

_Hurt! Jim's hurt!_ Reaper rears like a horse, and threatens to take control of his mind. _Help him, help him!_ Reaper chants, which quickly degenerates into, _helphelphelphelphelp._

Leonard opens the door all the way, just in time to see the other man, presumably Trevor, slam a boot into Jim's nose. A squelching pop, and then a _snap!_ is heard, followed by Jim's agonized moan.

"Stop!" He pleads, but the broken nose impairs his speech. Holding a hand to his nose -- blood seeps in between the cracks of his fingers and slithers down his wrist -- Jim to curls tightly into a ball, trying to protect his body. Trevor only gets one swift kick to Jim's gut before Bones is _flying_ across the room, his mind completely under the influence of Reaper.

Trevor gasps, but his mouth is quickly filled with McCoy's heavy fist, fueled by the fiery rage of his other self. He's sitting on Trevor's chest, hammering away at the man who would _dare_ hurt Jim. How could he? How _dare he_?! He can't hear the man's pained screams, or his pleas to stop, or even the crack as he shatters the man's jaw, cheek, and nose bone, but he can hear one thing.

_Make him bleed! Make him hurt! He hurt our Jim! OUR Jim._ Reaper wants blood, and the more he swung at the lowlife man, the more McCoy did too. He wants it bad. He wants to hurt this man. He wants to ki-

"Bones!"

And that one word snaps him, and Reaper, out of their trance. He's shoved to the side as Trevor scampers out from under him, holding his whole face as he runs screaming into the dorm hallways. McCoy lies stunned on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Jim asks. Blood is still abundant on his face, hands, and clothes, but he actually has the _audacity_ or better yet, the stupidity, to ask if McCoy is okay.

"Did he knock brain cells out of your head, kid?" McCoy stands up quickly, directing Jim to the bed. "You're bleeding, in case you haven't noticed, and _everywhere_."

"I know, but-"

"_Shut up_," McCoy growls. He fetches a towel from the bathroom and orders Jim to hold it to his nose, tilting his head back, until the bleeding recedes. When the blood _does_ recede, McCoy can't ask questions fast enough, and it doesn't help that Reaper is demanding for some of his questions to be answered.

Instead, he settles on, "How long has this been going on?"

When Jim doesn't answer, McCoy gets up and stares down at the kid, who's looking back up at him. "How long?" He repeats.

"Almost two months."

"Shit kid! _Two months!?_"

Jim doesn't say anything, just nods.

"Why didn't you _do_ anything?"

"Because," Jim whips his head around and glares at his best friend, "It's not _everybody's_ business, that's why."

"Oh my god, Jim..." Bones ran a hand over his stubble. "You are the stupidest, most thick headed..." He bends down on his knees, reaching for Jim's face. He bats McCoy's hands away, but McCoy just shoved back. When given another glare, McCoy snaps, "Damn it Jim, I'm a doctor, not a pushover. Let me do my work."

Jim lets his hands drop, defeated.

"Hang on. I'm not gonna bullshit you, this is gonna hurt like a bitch." McCoy warns. Jim opens his mouth to reply, but only a scream comes out; McCoy had already reset his nose.

"See?" McCoy says with a light grin, "Told you."

"He's probably going to dump me now." Jim pouts and rubs at his nose. "And if he does, it's all your fault."

McCoy can't help it -- Jim looks so put out. He reaches up, this time not for Jim's nose, but to caress the side of his face. "Kid, if someone does that to you, it's not love." He strokes slightly, and when Jim puts up no protests, he continues up with, "Besides you deserve better. _Way_ better."

Jim smiles slightly, "You're just saying that." He nuzzles into McCoy's firm grip.

"No," He puts up his other hand, running both thumbs across the smooth cheek skin. Close shave, by the feel of it. "I'm not."

They look into each other's eyes.

_Oh, just kiss already!_ Reaper groans.

"Shut. Up." McCoy commands.

"Excuse-" But Jim can't say anything because McCoy's lips are warm and firm on his. It wasn't like the first kiss that you read about in story books. It's sloppy, ill planned, and short. To the point. When they both pulled away, Bones stood on shaking legs.

Jim grabs his hand. "Don't leave." He wasn't pleading, but it wasn't exactly a passive request. McCoy sits down on the bed next to Jim, who scoots closer till their legs are touching. He pokes a finger into McCoy's open palm, who envelopes his hand like a Venus Fly Trap.

Jim clears his throat, "Where does this leave us?"

McCoy can't think of anything more sensible to say, other than, "Well, where to you want to be?"

Reaper and Jim both answer at the same time, "_Right here._"

--

Sorry if this sucks; it was done without a beta and spur of the moment. ;D


End file.
